Eternal Love
by xxHollowedNightmares
Summary: For Dragi! "Do you promise that your love for me won't change,Seph?" "I promise." AU.
1. Part I

**A/N: This is for the raffle winner Dragi. Do enjoy! :) For those of you waiting for Club Rev to be updated fear not! It shall be updated later on this week!**

**Warning(s): This story is AU, but NOT a crossover! There will be yaoi, language, violence, and…insanity on Cloud's part. If any of the following offend you, then maybe you shouldn't read this…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII. Once I become a trillionaire that will change!**

"**Talking"**

* * *

**Eternal Love**

When Cloud first saw the silver-haired boy walking in the forest near his castle, he knew that he would love him forever. Granted, he was the young, five year old prince of Nibelheim and knew nothing of love as of yet, he knew it had to be true. So when he walked up to the boy and found out that the boy's name was Sephiroth and he was a seven year old servant in his castle looking for apples, he made the boy make him a promise… a promise that would last Sephiroth for his lifetime.

"Since you are a servant of my mother and step-father, that means you are for me as well."

"So you are the prince?"

"Yes I am, and I command you to do something for me."

"What is it my prince?"

"I want you to love me, and me alone…for eternity."

Sephiroth laughed as Cloud frowned. He said nothing worth laughing at…or so he thought.

"Why do you laugh?"

"Because it's a silly thing to ask of a mere servant. Besides, I'm a boy. You have to marry a girl when you get older. It the rules."

"Whatever. I'll change that when I get older."

Another laugh from Sephiroth.

"Fine, I'll accept your command."

"Good." Cloud smiled before tackling the taller child to the ground and kissing his cheek.

* * *

It was no secret that Cloud was completely spoiled by his mother. His step-father tried to stop his mother from giving him whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, but it never worked. So when Cloud was ten, he demanded that his mother make Sephiroth his personal servant. His mother asked him why and he told her the deal that he and Sephiroth made. Laughing it off, his mother made it so, making Cloud become the happiest prince on Gaia. He was able to play with his love more than he had before because Sephiroth had to be somewhere else in the castle. He was also able to make Sephiroth sleep in the same bed as him, even though Sephiroth did not want to. Cloud quickly changed Sephiroth's mind when he told him that he commanded him to do it because he loved him.

Cloud's heart soared when he and Sephiroth kissed for the first time on the lips. The setting couldn't be any more perfect. They were on the hill, at sunset, in the back of the castle that overlooked the river and the town of Nibelheim below them. Cloud was sitting in Sephiroth's lap, leaning against his chest. He giggled as the wind blew his love's long silver locks against his cheeks. He couldn't help but turn in his love's lap and stare at him. His love was a strange, yet beautiful person. He was completely different from him. Cloud had tanned skin, bright blue eyes that resembled the sky, and blonde spiky hair. He had never met a person who had long silver hair who was young with pale skin, green cat-like eyes and a well toned body. That mixed in with the sunset lighting created the perfect picture of Sephiroth that could be only described as…

"Beautiful…"

"Cloud, what are you –"

Sephiroth was cut off by Cloud pressing his lips against his. When Cloud pulled away, he didn't expect for Sephiroth to have a confused look on his face.

"What was that?"

"That was a _real_ kiss. I saw my mother doing that to my step-father and I asked her about and she told me that it was a kiss that you do to someone you love very much. Since I love you very much, it's only fitting that I do the same to you."

Sephiroth nodded in understanding.

"Am I to understand that we will be doing that every time you want to kiss?"

"Yes."

Cloud returned to his previous position in the taller boy's lap as they continued to watch the sun go down."

"Seph, I love you."

"And I you, Cloud."

"Promise that your love for me will never change?"

"I promise, my prince."

Cloud remained happy…until his cousin came to stay at their castle when Cloud was 16.

* * *

It wasn't as though Cloud held a grudge against his cousin, Zack Fair. In fact, he always enjoyed it when he would visit him. The spiky-haired brunette always made him laugh. But the last time he saw his cousin was when he was four and Zack was six then. His mother told him that as a birthday present for turning 18, the Gongagan prince was allowed to live with them for a year and do as he pleases. Cloud was okay with him staying that long, but there was one thing that he did not find acceptable. It was the way that Zack looked at _his_ love. It wasn't the normal look a higher-up would give to a servant. It was the look that he knew he gave to Sephiroth every time he looked into his eyes. Cloud absolutely _hated_ when others looked at Sephiroth that way. Every time all three of them would do something together, Zack's eyes would always wander to Sephiroth or he would openly flirt with Sephiroth. What made him even more…upset was the fact that Sephiroth would look at Zack in the same way. Was he worried? Of course not. Sephiroth had promised that he would love only him for eternity. He was sure that Sephiroth would remember and keep that promise.

So when Zack asked his mother to make Sephiroth his personal servant four months later, Cloud paid no mind to the request. He had no say in the matter anyway. Whatever Zack wanted, he got because it was apart of his present. As long as Sephiroth came to him whenever he wanted him to, he was fine, until he found Zack and Sephiroth in the forest where he and Sephiroth first met.

They were both naked with a thin layer of sweat on them both and kissing, as if saying that they have been doing this for hours. Cloud could tell that this wasn't the first time that they had done this by the way Sephiroth entered Zack. Cloud watched Sephiroth move in and out of Zack in a fast pace as Zack moaned out his name, gripping his shoulder tightly. Cloud was nowhere near being stupid; he knew what sex was and what it meant. His mother told him that sex was also called making love and that you only should do it with the one you love most. What he didn't understand was why he and Sephiroth haven't done that before? He loved Sephiroth and Sephiroth loved him…didn't he? He had to. Sephiroth told him so and kissed him everyday, even in front of the one he was currently fucking. He knew that Sephiroth wasn't lying…he couldn't lie. It would mean Sephiroth's death if he did. He also knew that it couldn't be because of hs age. There were sex slaves that were younger than him that were doing the same thing as Sephiroth and Zack. When he heard Zack scream, he didn't expect for him to scream what he heard, nor did he expect Sephiroth's response.

"I love you, Seph! I fucking love you!"

"I love you too, Zack!"

No! It couldn't be! It can't be! Cloud screamed inside of his head until angry tears rolled down his face. He wasn't angry at the fact Zack and Sephiroth were the same age at that boys that age do this a lot, as explained by his mother. He was _furious_ at the fact that Sephiroth declared his love to someone else. It was him and _only_ him that he was supposed to say that to! There was no reason for him to say that to Zack…unless Zack ordered for Sephiroth to do and say that to him. Yes, that was it! Zack was trying to steal the love of his life away from him by making Sephiroth do and say such things. He was making Sephiroth lie to him for his own selfish intentions. Sephiroth was in trouble and needed to be saved, and Cloud was willing to become that savior for his silver beauty. Zack failed to know that what a Strife wants, a Strife gets, but if someone tries to take what a Strife wants away from that Strife, they end up… Cloud smiled before turning away from his love in distress and the traitor and running back to the castle. He had to prepare for tonight.

* * *

It was cold outside in the forest, but it was worth it. Cloud had a job to do and he was certain that his plan would work. He whispered to Zack during dinner to sneak out of the castle and meet him in the forest alone after everyone retired for the night for a surprise and not to tell anyone, especially Sephiroth. Sure enough, Zack appeared, a little later than the time he told him, but it didn't matter to him…_nothing_ about Zack mattered to him anymore.

"Where's my surprise at Spiky?"

"It's right here."

Cloud pulled out the axe from behind his back. Zack's eyes widened before letting out a nervous laugh when Cloud stepped closer to him.

"Y-you want me to chop wood or something?"

"No, of course not, Zack. I want you to die. No one takes what belongs from _me_. Sephiroth is _mine_… He loves me and I love him…FOR ETERNITY!" Cloud yelled as he brought the axe up and swung at Zack. He smiled when blood splattered across his face…he smiled the same smile se saw his mother give his real father when she pulled the axe out from his back when she found out that he was cheating on her with her sister, Zack's mother. He smile turned into a wicked grin and a laugh escaped his throat at the sight of Zack's lifeless body, covered in blood, lying motionless on the grass. He finally saved his precious love.

* * *

Cloud was somewhat surprised when he opened the door to his room to see Sephiroth still awake sitting on the bed. He couldn't help but smile at his concerned expression on his face.

"Cloud, where have you been? It's way past 12 and…why are you soaking wet?"

"I'm sorry, my love. I fancied a late night swim in the river. I forgot to tell you."

"But Cloud, its fall. I don't suppose you forgot that the river is usually freezing by now?"

Truth be told, Cloud _had_ forgotten that fact, but how else was he suppose to get rid of the blood on his clothes and axe?

"I did. Care to warm me up some?"

When Sephiroth left the room and came back with a towel he was surprised to see his prince still clothed.

"Cloud…"

"Undress me Seph…"

Even though Sephiroth raised a brow, he compelled to Cloud's request and began to undress the young prince. He stopped unbuttoning the shirt when he felt lips against his neck. He pulled back to see Cloud's eyes full of lust.

"Are you –"

"I want you to touch me Sephiroth."

Sephiroth's eyes widened in shock.

"Cloud, I cannot do that. You must remain pure until you are married to your chosen princess when you turn 18."

"I don't care… mother will understand. She knows that I love you and only you… I choose you to be my prince and I'll be your princess. You do love me still, don't you?"

"Cloud…"

"_Don't you_?"

"I do Cloud, but –"

"Then there's nothing wrong. I _need_ you to make love to me Sephiroth, please…"

When Sephiroth laid Cloud on the bed, with both of them completely naked, Cloud couldn't help but smile, not just at the fact that they finally got to consummate their love, but at the excitement of getting to erase Zack from his love's memory. Cloud was once again happy.

* * *

Cloud was even happier at Zack's funeral a few weeks later, even though he couldn't show it. He pretended to cry into Sephiroth's chest as they put Zack's casket into the ground in Zack's hometown. Not even Sephiroth noticed his snickers in between his fake crying. He heard Zack's parents crying and he couldn't help but feel a little bit sad…sad at the fact that they didn't teach their only child about not taking what belonged to someone else. It was something his parents should have told him about, especially after his real father's funeral. He was crying at the loss of his father, but stopped when his mother told him of his father's ultimate betrayal of their eternal love. That's when he made a promise to himself: if anyone _ever_ tried to take whomever he chose as his eternal love, he wouldn't kill his love, he would kill the one who tried to destroy their eternal love. Not only was it what his mother somewhat taught and showed him, it was also the right thing to do. Was Cloud at all ashamed with any of that? Nope. Why would he be? It wasn't as though Zack was his first kill…

**The End? **

* * *

**A/N: This was by no means a Zack-bashing fic! He just so happened to be the perfect role of Cloud's cousin. My apologies to all of you Zack fans out there! As for Sephiroth's passiveness, remember that he is still Cloud's servant...trust me when I say that it was sooo hard to keep Seph that way! I'm contemplating on making another part to this…depends on whether or not you readers would like another section :)**

**R&R**

**-**_**KTK**_


	2. Part II

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, favoriting, and story alerting! I have decided to continue on with this one-shot. Including this, there will three more parts. My apologies for all of those fans of Cloud! It wasn't my intentions to make this fic seem like Cloud-bashing. It's just his role in this story… XD. No, I'm not saying that he really is as crazy as I make him seem in this fic. He's nowhere **_**NEAR**_** that! …I hope… I just didn't feel like making Seph be the crazy one in this fic, seeing as though we **_**all**_** know he would be crazy enough to do something like in the first chap! Basically, Cloud picked the short stick of the bunch when all of the FFVII characters were drawing straws to be the lead role of this story…let's just say that the rest of the FFVII characters were **_**relieved**_** that it wasn't them… XD!**

**Warning(s): In first chap, along with the disclaimer.**

* * *

"_**It wasn't as though Zack was his first kill…"**_

Cloud killed his first person…well, people when he was 13. He had overheard his step-father talking with other counts and dukes from other countries at their weekly meeting about making Sephiroth a pleasure slave for them to _play_ with at their meetings. Not only was Cloud disgusted at the man for betraying his mother in such a way, he was angry at the thought of his step-father trying to break him away from his love. Cloud waited for the entire castle to be asleep before making his move. When he heard his mother scream in shock the next morning, he snuggled closer into Sephiroth's chest with a smile on his face. Needless to say, he had to attend the funeral of the _nine_ dead counts, dukes, and his step-father in the week that followed, much to his annoyance. He decided not to tell his mother that he did it because he knew it would break her heart again to know that the second man she chose to be her king was just as foul as the last one.

He killed again on Sephiroth's 17th birthday. How the _hell_ did the chef not know that Sephiroth was allergic to tomatoes! Sephiroth almost died because of the chef's stupid spaghetti! He almost sent him to his grave! That was _not_ acceptable! Cloud basically told him so that night when he used his axe on that murderous chef.

His last kill before Zack happened two days before he turned 16. Apparently, one of his servants didn't know when not to openly flirt with Sephiroth when in Cloud's presence. His axe took care of the explanation that was needed.

* * *

A few weeks after Zack's funeral, Cloud was not happy to see his two other cousins from Banora. As much as he loved Angeal, he really didn't feel like seeing the 19 year-old right now. He especially didn't want to see his slut of a cousin and prince of Banora, Genesis. Genesis had no respect for Cloud whatsoever. When Cloud told him not to do something, he did it on purpose just to piss him off. Just by the shit-eating grin plastered on his face when he looked at him already told him that he was here to start trouble. As much as he would love to use his axe on the 18 year-old right now, people would become suspicious of his mother and he didn't feel like putting more stress on her…for now.

"Why are you guys here?" Cloud asked, trying not to let his annoyance show.

"Auntie invited us to help cheer you up some since Zack's death for a couple of weeks." Angeal responded.

"And mother said that we could use a vacation…like this is a vacation! There's nothing to do here!" The redhead snorted.

"Actually, there is quite a bit to do here. I'm sure you will be able to find something that will interest you." Sephiroth said with a small smile on his face. Cloud narrowed his eyes when he saw Genesis smirk before looking Sephiroth over.

"I believe I just did."

Angeal shook his head while chuckling and Sephiroth smirked. Cloud, on the other hand, found nothing amusing. He didn't when that damn servant and Zack flirted with Sephiroth…and he _certainly_ did not find it amusing when Sephiroth flirted back. Was there something _he_ was missing? Since when was it okay to flirt with another after you have consummated your love with the one you love every night? He would have to have a small chat with him after dinner.

* * *

When Cloud was walking back to his room at night, he wasn't surprised to hear Genesis' moans coming from the stairwell. Obviously, the slut found his goodnight fuck. Deciding to have something to tease the bastard about in the morning, Cloud decided to take a peak at the stairwell, what he saw sent him into the same fury as what he saw in the forest not too long ago. The servant that Genesis was fucking was none other than the love of his life, Sephiroth. Genesis had his arms and legs wrapped tight around Sephiroth as he pounded him into the wall, so hard that the pictures hanging on the wall above them began to shake. When Genesis threw his head back and let out a moan, he heard Sephiroth groan before he began to attack Genesis' throat with his lips and teeth, making Genesis keen. Cloud didn't know what to do. He had yet to tell Genesis or Angeal that Sephiroth was his personal servant, since he didn't dress like a servant. Does that mean that Sephiroth decided to fuck Genesis _willingly_? No, there had to be something else…there _needed_ to be something else… Sephiroth wasn't like his father; he could _never_ betray him…not like this. Genesis had to be setting Sephiroth up…he _had_ to be. He knew what he had to do…but he couldn't. He couldn't kill Genesis, not tonight or the following nights that Genesis would be in his castle. That plus the sight of Genesis and Sephiroth cumming together made Cloud go into a feral rage that was worse than the one he had when he saw Zack and Sephiroth in the forest. Only this time, there was nothing he could do about it…nothing at all. And so, Cloud left the stairwell and went to his room, changed his clothes and laid down on his side of the bed, staring off into space. He didn't even move when Sephiroth entered their bedroom not too long after him, nor did he stir when Sephiroth got into their bed, wrapped an arm around him and kissed the back of neck before falling into a deep slumber. The only thing Cloud did do was let tears fall out of his eyes because the smell of Genesis' scent still lingering on his love.

* * *

Cloud never fell asleep that night, nor did he let it show at breakfast the next morning. He stayed quiet as he heard Genesis ramble about nothing important…until Angeal asked him a question.

"Genesis, what's that on your neck?"

The entire table grew quiet. Cloud looked up from his plate to see exactly what Angeal was talking about. There, bright as day, was a big, purplish hickey on the right side of Genesis' neck…exactly where he saw Sephiroth bite and suck at. Cloud's mouth twitched in suppressed anger and hatred.

"Tch. It's called a hickey genius. Way to make the entire room stare at it…" Genesis said with a roll of his eyes.

"Who gave it to you?" Angeal asked with concern.

"Something that sparked my interest here…" Genesis grinned before returning to his breakfast.

"I hope it stayed at the kissing level, Genesis. You know the rules and they are the same for every kingdom. You must remain pure until marriage or you forfeit the throne." Cloud's mother said sternly.

"Hn. Then he forfeited the throne a long time ago. Isn't that right Genesis?" Cloud said with a smile on his face...the same smile he had when he killed Zack.

"What are you talking about cousin? I have never –"

"How many times has it been? What, maybe five…or was it nine? Gee, I can't remember how many men it was, but I'm _pretty_ sure you know, _don't you_?"

Cloud knew that what he was doing and saying was low, but hey, at least Genesis gets to live…for now. Cloud became happy when he heard no response from the redhead. Not only would Genesis lose his right to the throne, he would be kicked out of his kingdom. When that happens, Cloud will gladly offer Genesis his help…by digging him a grave right next to their poor cousin Zack. But for now, Cloud turned his smile into a wicked smirk. He wasn't done with Genesis just yet. Oh no, he had just begun…Genesis needed a reminder of how the Strife family worked.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Cloud will have his chit-chat with Sephiroth in the next chapter…you definitely don't want to miss it… :)**

**R&R**

**-**_**KTK**_


	3. Part III

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! Sorry for the long wait! Not having internet is a drag…**

**Disclaimer: In part one**

**Warning(s): Same as 1****st**** Chapter…Cloud's insanity really kicks in here…you have been warned…**

* * *

"Seph, my love, do you know what love is based on?" Cloud asked with a smile on his face as he and Sephiroth walked alongside the river, hand in hand. Since Genesis had yet to say a word to him, or anyone, at the table, Cloud asked to be dismissed for some fresh air. Ever since he got his approval from his mother, this is what he and Sephiroth have been doing for hours in silence, until now.

"I don't know." Sephiroth answered with a smile of his own.

"Love is built on trust, honesty, and mutual understandings." Cloud stopped walking and turned to face Sephiroth, still smiling.

"And since you and I love each other, there should be nothing that we cannot tell each other…and _betraying_ one another disrupts all of what you mentioned… all I ask is for us to be honest and truthful with each other, that way we can not have any seeds of doubt placed in us and create that mutual understanding, don't you agree?"

"Yes."

"Why weren't you in the room when I went to bed last night? You came in a little while after I did. What were you doing?" Cloud asked with the sweetest voice he could muster, even though on the inside he was gritting his teeth in anger.

"I was busy."

"Doing?"

"Genesis had asked me to do him a favor earlier that day when you were bathing. It took me longer than I had planned. My apologies."

Cloud's face twitched. It wasn't the answer that he was expecting. He didn't know if what he was saying was the truth or not.

"What kind of favor was it? Certainly it couldn't have been that important."

"Maybe it was."

Cloud's smile completely disappeared from his face and a frown appeared instead.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Sephiroth?"

"What I'm saying is that maybe the favor wasn't important in your eyes as it was to me." Sephiroth said with his eyes narrowed.

"What kind of favor was it! I demand to know!" Cloud yelled in anger. He was trying his best to ignore the voice in his head that was telling him to drown his love in the river or to bash him upside of his head with the nice size rocks at the river…he really was trying. He didn't know what the hell way making Sephiroth this way, but he as going to find out…one way or the other.

"Oh there you go again… demanding, demanding, _demanding_! Demanding that I sleep in the same bed as you, demanding that I touch you, demanding that I feed you, demanding that I dress you, demanding that I have sex with you, and _demanding_ that I love YOU! You say that love is built on honesty, trust and all of that other bullshit, then why am I still considered a servant! If you really loved me, or better yet, _paid attention to me_, you'd know that that's what I want most in life ever since I found out what my role in life was here: freedom! But no, the only 'gifts' you ever gave me were ones that always serviced _you_ more so than me, you selfish son of a bitch! The only freedom that I ever had, that I ever _tasted_, was when Zack was here! He never forced me to do anything; he let me be in charge of what we felt like doing… He…he loved me for me and told me _why_ he loved me all of the time! I have yet to hear the reason as to why _you_ do… For all that I know, you could just think that I'm some _puppet_ for you to control!" Sephiroth yelled back at him, his words full of malice and…_hate_. All Cloud could do was stare at him, his own anger completely shattered. All that he felt now was sorrow at the truth of some of Sephiroth's words…but he felt absolute sadness at the underlying message of Sephiroth's last sentences.

"You loved Zack, didn't you? You loved him…the way that I love you, the way that I want you to love me in return." Cloud whispered loud enough for Sephiroth to hear.

"…"

That was all Cloud needed to hear. Sephiroth's silence was an answer enough. He truly loved his cousin because he gave him what he wanted to have for all of his life, no questions asked. Cloud hadn't noticed that Sephiroth wanted to be free. He was too busy trying to get rid of those who tried to ruin their relationship, that way they can have happiness in the _future_, he didn't think of the now. He assumed that Sephiroth was okay with what he asked of him. Not once did he ever think that Sephiroth would ever get angry as he was now, not once. _How long has this anger been present in his love? How many times has he smiled to you knowing that on the inside he was angry, resenting you? Does he resent you? Is that why he fucked Genesis and made love to Zack? Because they gave him freedom while he gave him hell?_ All of these questions…Cloud had no answer for. Not a single one and none of Sephiroth's either…and with that thought, Cloud began to cry, tears of hurt, tears of pain, tears of sorrow, tears of _anger_. Sephiroth's facial expression softened when he saw his prince had tears running down his face.

"Cloud…"

"I'm…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Seph!" Cloud yelled out as Sephiroth quickly wrapped his arms around him and held him as he cried. It was a few minutes later, when cloud stopped crying, that Sephiroth began to talk again.

"I apologize, Cloud. I never meant to make you cry. I know the law of our kingdom: once a servant, always a servant. The only person that can change that is the queen and I know that she won't be changing that law anytime soon, even for her son. I…I guess that I'm still upset at that fact and I acted in ways that hurt you…forgive me."

"I always will, Seph. I love you… I love you for so many reasons that I can't even begin to explain… all I want to know is whether or not you feel the same…" Cloud said as he looked up to stare into emerald eyes.

"I…don't know Cloud. I know that I definitely have feelings for you that extend beyond friendship, but I'm not sure if they have gotten to that level as of yet. I know that if you give me time, I'm sure that they will." Sephiroth said with a smile, a smile that Cloud was happy to return with one of his own. Sephiroth had _no_ idea of how close he had been to end up drowning by Cloud's hands…and Cloud wouldn't let him know that, not yet anyway. Cloud was once again happy for the moment, but he knew now that he had _a lot_ of work to do tonight. His love was right; his mother would refuse his request to set Sephiroth free. Not only would that make Sephiroth still harbor anger, it would still make him act out in the way he has been doing, thus making Cloud become upset. Strifes do not like being upset…

* * *

Genesis did not see the shadow that followed him to his room at night. Nor did he notice the handkerchief that the shadow held in his hands. As Genesis began to turn the knob to his door, he turned his head to see the shadow jump out and grab him. Within seconds, Genesis was knocked out on the floor with the handkerchief covering his mouth and nose, and the shadow picked up one of his hands before dragging him out of the front of his room and into the darkness of the hallway.

* * *

Sephiroth was getting ready for bed in the bathroom when he heard a door open and close.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth called out, knowing that he should be the only one to enter into the prince's room at this hour of the night. When he heard no response, Sephiroth narrowed his eyes before reaching into the cabinet underneath the sink and pulling out the scissors that he uses to cut his hair. Slowly, yet quietly, Sephiroth crept towards the bathroom door and opened it slowly, peeking through the small crack to see if he saw anything. When he didn't see anything, he opened the door more and stepped through it as quietly as he could…and still saw nothing as he moved toward the center of the room and looked around and still saw nothing. When he went to go and look underneath the bed, he didn't see a shadow move in the corner of the room, slowly making its way to Sephiroth, carrying a heavy candle holder. The shadow's movements were quick and accurate, quickly knocking Sephiroth out with two blows to the head. And just as it did to Genesis, it dragged Sephiroth out of the room by one hand and into the darkness of the hallway, with a trail of blood following them.

* * *

When Genesis came to, he smelled an unfamiliar odor in the air. He quickly opened his eyes to see that not only was he in the boiler room, he was chained to one of the air vent pipes in the ceiling. He tried his best to trying to remove one of his hands from the chains, but his attempts only caused the chains to tighten, making him grunt in pain.

"Thank god that I didn't use chloroform on Seph. He would have woken up before I'd be able to put my plan into motion."

Genesis' eyes widened in utter shock. He knew that voice; it was the same voice that caused his destruction at breakfast. Genesis turned in the direction that the voice came from and saw his blond-haired cousin smiling at him in an evil way. Fear began to make its way up Genesis' spine.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"What did you do to Sephiroth!" Genesis yelled, which made Cloud's smile turn into a ferocious grin.

"My, my, Genesis... I'm kinda shocked that you would ask about someone else's safety rather than your own, don't worry. My Sephiroth is safe, though he may have one hell of a headache when he wakes up, but it'll be worth it in the long run. You, on the other hand, won't be."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because, this will become your grave... I'm sure that you've smelled the air by now. Can't figure out what it is? Let's just say that unexpected gas leaks are quite _deadly_ nowadays, especially in castles such as this one."

Genesis looked at the large tanks of gas that was behind Cloud and saw that they had large axe marks in it.

"So this is your grand plan? To fill up the boiler room with gas and set it on fire?"

"Oh no, not just the boiler room, the _entire _castle."

Genesis stared at Cloud like if he'd just heard the craziest thing in all of his life.

"B-but how! There's no –"

"Oh there is… The vent that you see, well you can't really see because your _chained_ to it, is the only exit for the gas to leak into and since the vent in the boiler room is the main vent…"

"The gas will flow through it and leak into every single room with a vent in it…" Genesis finished for Cloud, his voice filled with horror.

"Good job. And since I have busted these tanks hours ago, I suspect that every room in this castle is good to go." Cloud said as he walked closer to Genesis.

"Why are you doing this! Why! There's no good reason –"

"Oh yes there is…yes there is… You wouldn't understand because you're not in love. The reason why I'm doing this is because of Sephiroth…" Cloud said as he stopped in front of Genesis, smiling.

"WHAT! What the fuck are you talking about! I highly doubt that he would want you to blow up the castle!"

"Of course he wouldn't, but this is the only way that he'll get what he most desires: his freedom. Mother will deny any appeal I make to free him, so this is the only way I get to make Sephiroth happy. He'll get the freedom he wishes for and I get to have my eternal love all to myself. Nothing will get in the way of it now… I've done so much to keep it from being destroyed and this, my greatest plan, will completely prevent anyone from trying in the future! Don't you see how full-proof it is! With everyone in this castle out of the picture, we can start a new life together, free from everything!" Cloud said with laughter. Genesis watched as insanity in its purest form crept into his poor cousin's eyes. It was then that Genesis realized something…something he didn't know if Cloud meant to let slip or not.

"You said that you've done so much before this…you haven't resorted to _killing_ have you!"

Cloud stopped laughing and grinned at the red-head.

"I've resorted to that a long time ago…I forgot what my current record was now…Eleven? Twelve? For all that I know, it could be close to _twenty_ by now…"

"Please, please don't tell me that…you…you…you…"

"I must say that out of all of the people that I killed, I enjoyed killing Zack the most. You should've seen it Genesis…the way his face looked when I raised my axe, they were full of fear…it made his eyes shine in a way that I have never seen before… You should've seen how the way the life drained from his eyes and face because of the large gash that was on his neck and chest. He looked _beautiful_."

Genesis felt as if he was going to become sick.

"All in the name of your 'eternal love'?" Genesis was able to say.

"Of course. _No one_ tells my love that they love him and decides to be fucked by him in the forest and manages to live to see the next day! Why do you think that you're here the way that you are now? I watched you…I watched how Sephiroth gave you that fucking hickey on your neck…I watched you enjoy the sensation of him marking you…I watched you enjoyed being fucked by him… hehehe… You have no idea how much I wanted to carve that mark out of your throat when you were sleeping last night and watch you bleed to death…knowing that my face would be last thing you ever saw…but this is much better…_much_ better. You will witness the beginning of your own death and those in this castle…you will watch as the chef turns on the stove and lights a match to get the heat to begin the food…you will watch as the flames will set an explosion off in the castle because off all of the gas in the air…you will burn to death alone in here with nothing but your thoughts and knowing that it was me that took everything away from you, knowing that I was me that had the satisfaction of ridding you from this fucking planet, knowing that it was me that took Sephiroth away from you. And why you ask? All because you couldn't keep your legs closed." Cloud said angrily before turning and walking towards the door where the kitchen and the boiler room connect.

"Goodbye Genesis. May you have a great time burning. Don't bother screaming, no one will hear you. You have about ten minutes left to live…make them worth it!" Cloud said with happiness in his voice before walking out of the room. As soon as the door shut, Genesis began to cry…not for himself, but for Sephiroth. When he heard mumbling coming from the kitchen, Genesis smiled and said a prayer for the only person that he ever truly would have liked to start a relationship with. He hoped that someone would keep him safe from Cloud's evil grasp and hoped that Sephiroth would someday wizen up and escape from his evil cousin with his life intact. As soon as his prayer ended, he felt the flames lick at his body. He never screamed.

* * *

Cloud watched as the castle he grew up in burned to ground with a smile on his face. He was sitting on the hill with Sephiroth in his arms just watching. He could've sworn that he heard screams coming from the burning castle, but he could care less. All that mattered to him was the still knocked out bundle in his arms. With that in mind, Cloud kissed Sephiroth's forehead before returning to watch the castle burn, never noticing the single tear that ran down his face.

**End.**

* * *

**A/N: *Shudders* This has to be the most twisted thing that I have ever written…XD The next part is basically an Epilogue. I'm still not sure if I will make a sequel to this or not…depends…**

**R&R**

**-**_**KTK**_


	4. Epilogue

"_**Sephiroth…"**_

_**Who are you? Why are you calling me?**_

"_**Sephiroth, please… please run… run away…"**_

_**Why? What are you trying to say?**_

"_**He… he will hurt you, Seph… He will hurt you…"**_

_**Who! Who will hurt me!**_

* * *

It has been a month since the castle burned down and he and Cloud found a nice cottage in the town of Nibelheim. Since the townspeople assumed that all of the royal family died in the castle and didn't know what Cloud looked like in person, they decided to stay in Nibelheim because it was a quiet place to live. Sephiroth remembered when he woke up that early morning in the dew grass of the hill and a crying Cloud on the other side of him. According to Cloud, he was trying to find him after he had a late night snack and he noticed a blood trail that led him outside. Once he found him on top of the hill, he was going to carry him back in the house for medical attention, but then he heard an explosion and turned to see that his home was burning to the ground. He never called for help because it was too late. Sephiroth couldn't believe what Cloud said…and still couldn't after his head wound healed up and they settled down in a small cottage in the center of the town and into a simple life. It wasn't as though he didn't believe Cloud, it was just that something seemed…_off_. He didn't believe that the castle blowing up because of a gas leak was an accident, someone planned for it to blow up. He didn't mention what he thought to Cloud because he wasn't sure of how he would react, although Cloud never cried nor brought up the death of his mother again after he woke up. He seemed to be alright with everything that has happened so far…which was _odd_. One would think that a _prince_ would be at least upset a tad bit at the fact that he now has to fend for himself, especially since had no prior training in how to do so, but with Cloud, it was the exact opposite. He seemed _happy_ with learning how to take care of the house and cook on his own as Sephiroth went to work at the tavern for some money. What completely threw him off one night after they had sex was when Cloud said that they should adopt. He couldn't answer him then and still couldn't. Granted, he thought about adopting children in the future, he just thought that right now was too soon and Cloud was not even 18 yet! The fact that Cloud even thinking of such a thing at almost 17 was strange within itself…but he still wasn't sure that his thoughts on what happened would not trigger a negative response from Cloud…or a response at all. Though he didn't have proof that it was a set up, he knew it wasn't an accident because he knew how the boiler room was set up. While he was Cloud's personal servant, he always went to watch the repairmen, Cid and Vincent, fix certain things throughout the castle, not only because it was educational, but because it was funny when the two would start arguing over which piece would go where and who wasn't doing something right. They also never minded him watching either. He remembered watching them install the vent in the boiler room and he asked them why they were doing that.

"**It's to prevent an explosion caused from a gas leak, which seems to be the main cause of castles burning down for some reason. So if there's a gas leak, this baby here will automatically close all of the other vents in the castle and suck up all of the gas into it and filters it outside." Vincent said as he moved the vent pipe into the place he wanted it to go.**

"**Yeah, but the kicker is that the vent must be turned and left on at all times in order for it to work. If the shit is turned off then bye-bye castle if there's a gas leak, but there's a very small chance one would happen." Cid added on.**

"**Why's there a small chance?" Sephiroth asked.**

"**Because we also installed new gas tanks. Come over here and see."**

**Sephiroth got up from the floor and walked over to where Cid was standing at. Sephiroth stared in awe at how big they were as Cid grinned at Sephiroth's facial expression.**

"**Big aren't they? The difference between the new ones and the old ones are the knobs where you go to turn them on and off. I don't know why a fucking idiot would make the knobs on the new tanks look and feel like fucking knives! They're so damn sharp that you need a glove to turn them! If you don't wear one, you're hand is fucked!" Cid said as he took a glove off one of his hands and showed it to Sephiroth. Sephiroth gasped as he saw eight holes in a circular pattern in Cid's hand.**

"**Don't worry, kid. It doesn't hurt anymore, but it took a long fucking time for it to heal…"**

So who knew of the new boiler room system? He had no idea…not like it mattered anymore… The person who did it was either dead or long gone by now…not that it made it any easier on Sephiroth's heart…

* * *

"_**Sephiroth!"**_

Sephiroth shot out of the bed, drenched in sweat and eyes wide open. Something…or someone has been calling to him ever since his head healed. It was always the same message, never completed nor clear enough for him to understand. What made him even more freaked out was that the voice that called to him would switch between what seemed to be Zack voice, not to mention that he was the only one that would hear him at night...even when he and Cloud were doing their 'nightly activities'. The voice in his head was becoming harder and harder to ignore because every time he would ignore it, it would come back ten times stronger with a vengeance, often giving him a headache like the one he had now.

"Seph, are you okay?"

He looked down to see Cloud with a deep look of concern on his face.

"I'm sorry, Cloud. I thought I felt something. Go back to sleep."

"The thought of feeling something doesn't make you break out into a sweat, Seph."

"It does if it was something that could poison you or me…" he lied. He would've sensed it before it had the shot to try and bite him or Cloud, but Cloud didn't need to know that…

"Oh, I see…" Cloud leaned up to kiss Sephiroth before shifting to go back to sleep and whispered goodnight before falling asleep. Sephiroth laid back down and Cloud snuggled closer to him, placing a hand on his chest. Sephiroth grabbed the hand and placed a kiss on his palm.

_**What the…!**_

Sephiroth slowly removed his lips and stared in shock at the holes in Cloud's palm.

_**No…**_

"**I don't know why a fucking idiot would make the knobs on the new tanks look and feel like fucking knives! They're so damn sharp that you need a glove to turn them! If you don't wear one, you're hand is fucked!"**

_**They're the same… they're the same marks as the one on Cid's!**_

Sephiroth stared at the sleeping face of Cloud in horror.

_**He couldn't have… these holes are not deep enough for him to have still turned the knob. Cloud doesn't like to wear gloves…there's no way that he…he…**_

Sephiroth's vision of Cloud faded to darkness.

"_**Sephiroth…"**_

Sephiroth turned to the ghost of Zack with tears in his eyes.

_**NO! Shut up! Leave me alone, Zack! Stop calling me! Just stop it! I can't take this anymore!**_

"_**I know...it hurts…"**_

_**Just go away!**_

"_**No…run away…you have to run Seph…"**_

_**I…I can't just leave him like this Zack…**_

"_**He will hurt you…"**_

"_**No…running won't work…Cloud will find him…they are bonded…he will always find him…"**_

_**Genesis?**_

Genesis' ghost appeared next to Zack's.

"_**Hi."**_

"_**What do you mean by they're bonded?"**_

"_**I know you sense it…he loves him back…right?"**_

…_**So, he really did do it?**_

"_**Yes…"**_

_**How?**_

"_**An axe…he used it on the tanks…turned the vent off…"**_

_**How did he know about the new system?**_

"_**He forced it out of Cid and Vincent before Cloud killed them…Cid never told him about the knobs…that's why his hand is the way that it is…Cid wanted the knowledge of what he did to haunt him forever…all he has to do is look at his hand…"**_

"_**You didn't answer Genesis' question…"**_

…

"_**It's okay, I already know the answer…you've grown to love him the way that he loves you…"**_

"_**But people will continue to die…"**_

_**You say that as if he's killed before.**_

"_**He has…"**_

"_**Why the hell do you think I'm here! I didn't get killed by a fucking boar! That has to be the biggest bullshit story I've ever heard! Not to mention the other stories about the dukes, counts, the step-father, the chef and that one servant!"**_

"_**Shut up, Zack! You're wasting all of the energy that we have left!"**_

"_**Sorry…"**_

_**He killed you both?**_

"_**Yes…he was watching us in the forest…"**_

"_**And you and I in the stairwell…"**_

…_**Why did he kill you?**_

"_**Because we interfered…"**_

_**Interfered in what?**_

"_**Your eternal love for one another…at least that's how he explained it…If you ask me, I say it's a load of horse shit!"**_

"_**Zack!"**_

"_**No, don't you 'Zack!' me! We and 27 people died over the fact that Cloud couldn't accept that Seph didn't love him then! It pisses me off!"**_

"_**I know…but how are we suppose to help Seph if we're wasting energy on useless babble? This is the last night that we can visit Sephiroth. When morning comes, we're gone for good…"**_

_**I'll never see you two again?**_

"_**Not until it's your time to go…"**_

…

"_**It's too late for you to feel sorry about everything…you have a choice to make…it's almost dawn…"**_

_**What choices do I have?**_

"_**You can stay here with Cloud and continue living how you have been and know what he has done and will do over and over again or…you can come with us before the sun comes up…"**_

_**That last option…I'll be dead won't I?**_

"…"

"_**Yes…but you'll be safe with us…"**_

_**I can't do that Zack…I'm sorry. I know I must be crazy too if I can't even summon the strength to leave the one who murdered in the name of love…**_

"…"

"…"

_**Is there any way I can try to save him?**_

"_**Death…only way his soul will be saved…he thinks he's free, but he will forever be trapped in his mind with his sins… "**_

…

"_**Seph…it's time…"**_

**Light began to flicker from behind Sephiroth, making Genesis and Zack become almost invisible.**

"_**Sephiroth…we…we love you…please come with us…we can make you happy."**_

Zack held out his hand, begging for Sephiroth to take it. Sephiroth shook his head before smiling, tears finally falling from his eyes.

_**And I love you both, but I love him more and I can't leave him by himself…don't worry, Zack. You'll be seeing **_**us**_** soon… I promise. And thank you for your help.**_

Genesis smiled in understanding as Zack frowned in confusion.

* * *

The light grew brighter and Sephiroth found himself in front of Cloud once again. He stirred before bright blue eyes opened and a smile that Sephiroth grew to love appeared on his face.

"Good morning…"

"I love you."

Cloud sat up in the bed and stared at Sephiroth with wide eyes. It was the first time Sephiroth said that without him having to say it first.

"Wh-what did you say?"

"I said that I love you and you alone…for all eternity."

Cloud couldn't stop the tears that came out of his eyes as he happily threw himself on top of Sephiroth and kissed him, which Sephiroth was more than happy to return. Sephiroth decided that he wouldn't go to work. He would spend the day with Cloud, doing whatever it was that will make him even happier than he was now. Then at night, once Cloud was well asleep, he would keep his promise to Zack. With that in mind, Sephiroth smiled into the kiss before wrapping his arms around Cloud, savoring their last morning kiss in this lifetime…

_**Eternal Love.**_

* * *

**A/N: And thus ends the reign of evil Cloud… If you are confused as to what happened, feel free to p.m. me your questions! I've decided not to do a sequel. I like how the way I ended it…**

**A BIG THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FAVORITED, STORY ALERTED, AUTHOR ALERTED, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, READ THIS STORY! You guys kept me going!**

**If you're interested in seeing a sane Cloud and Sephiroth, check out my other fic, **_**Club Rev.**_

**Thanks Again!**

**-**_**KTK**_


End file.
